Strong Secret Feelings
by Kopa 4 Ever
Summary: Simba was a prankmaster to the cubs. He pulled a nasty and mean prank on Nala, What will happen to Simba and Nala after that, How will Nala survive without Simba? Was Simba dead or alive? Who was Nala's father? What did Simba learn from his father other then the stars? find out.
1. Chapter 1 - Forgiveness

**A/N: This is my first story ever. Well, maybe I did make another story but I deleted it cuz it was too boring and well, I hope you enjoy this story. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN LION KING NOR ANYTHING FROM LION KING.**

**Nala POV**

I was a cub without friends. Everytime, I tried to make friends, they would make an excuse like 'oh, I got to much friends' or 'no way, weirdo'. I would cried at night before I sleep because I was so lonely. The cubs hated me for my coat, eyes, personality and mostly, everything about me. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I may get them in trouble by 'telling Zazu that the cubs were pulling a prank,' but I cared for everyone. The last prank, Zazu got his wings broken and he couldn't fly for a month. King Mufasa was cross with the cubs, especially Prince Simba because he set up the pranks and he was entitled 'The King Of Pranks' by the cubs. I really wanted to have friends. Simba was most popular, every lioness cub would flirt with him and every lion cub would want to be like him. They always bullied me but not Simba. He wasn't my friend and he hates bullying but he loves being mean to me by pranking me. A lioness cub named 'Sikia' was the meanest cub among all the cubs I've met. She choked me underwater once until she was busted by her parents and my mother.

[Present] I went to the waterhole to take a drink. The cubs laughed at me when I arrived. I went to the edge of the waterhole and satisfied my thirst, but before I could finish, a lion cub nudged me into the waterhole. I quickly hold onto the edge and gasped for air while the cubs laughed. Tears started to fill in my eyes. One of the cubs said "Nala's gonna cry! Crybaby!" Then, they all shouted 'crybaby' to me. I stormed away from the waterhole into the tall grass. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the tall grass. I turned my head to the direction of the rustling with tears in my eyes and said "what do you want? Please leave me alone. I never bullied you!" the cub was Prince Simba. "I saw you cry and, I felt sympathy for you. Wanna be friends?" The Prince said with a smile. The tears stopped and My face lit up and I answered "YES YES YES!" I was so happy.

Suddenly, several cubs jumped out of the tall grass and laughed. My eyes started to water again. PrinceSimba giggled loudly and said "Pranked you!" my heart shattered to a million pieces and I was embarrassed. Tears started to flow down my muzzle uncontrollably. I ran to the destination where my mom and Simba's mom, Sarabi hangs out and rest. I ran into my mom's paws and her fur getting wet by my tears. She looked concerned at me and said "Nala, whats wrong?" and I answered "Prince S-simba pulled a M-mean P-prank on me" I struggled to say the words out while sobbing. My mom looked at Simba's mom and Simba's mom said "He really has to be taught a good lesson. Fina, be right back, got some work to deal with" she winked at my mom before she went to the waterhole. My mom then looked at me and said "Darling, it's gonna be fine. Aunt Sarabi got this" my mom said with a smile. Somehow, I nodded my head while cuddling in my mom's paws.

**Simba POV**

I was having fun with my friends, when one of my friends said "All hail the Prankmaster," all my friends said "All hail the Prankmaster" in unison. Suddenly, I heard someone said 'err hmm' behind me, so I turned my body around and saw my mom. My mom looked crossed at me. All my friends backed away and ran to the waterhole, well that's what I thought. My mom finally spoke up with a stern voice "WHY DID YOU MAKE NALA CRY?!" "I-I pulled a p-prank on h-her" I stuttered the words out. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!?" my mother said with more power in her voice. "I-I offered to be h-her f-friend and she was h-happy but in the end, it was just a p-prank," I stuttered the words out again. I was really afraid when my mom was mad, she was like a devil's wife but I still love her. "THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE SIMBA, YOU ARE FUTURE KING AND YOU ACT LIKE THIS. NOW, YOU HAVE TO BE REAL FRIENDS WITH NALA, TAKE HER ANYWHERE YOU WANT TO GO WHEN YOU ARE FREE AND TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER! GOT IT?!" my mom shouted. I was extremely shock and angry at my mom.

"but-"

"No Buts, follow me now!. She's with her mom."

I was so angry but I smiled because she didn't say anything about being kind to , I smirked and my mom lead the way to Nala's mom.

When we arrived there, I walked up to Nala and said "Nala, I'm so err sorr….err umm." I could not finish the sentence. I hated apologizing to her, it doesn't feel right. Suddenly,

"SIMBA!" said my mom sternly.

I quickly said 'sorry' fast so it won't really mean it, right? I just feel like we should not be friends, we're so different. Well, maybe I've never get to know her but I know we're different. And again I heard my mom said 'SIMBA!' sternly. I sighed and ask "Nala, erm do you ermm want erm to be my f-friend? For real this time, no joke" I finished my question with a sigh. She looked at me with a sad face and said "Simba, you're being forced, aren't you" I nodded slowly. "what is in her mind right now?" I thought to myself. There was an awkward silence until she spoke up with watery eyes "Simba, if u don't want to be my friend, it's fine. I know you don't want to be my friend. That's okay, I don't want to force you. It's to mean. And it's so inappropriate." she walked away after saying those last words and that's when I realized, she was still so kind to me, although I've been a jerk towards her. I really do owe her, maybe she won't be that bad, who knows?

"Nala!" I called out. I took a deep breath and continue to say "I feel guilty for all the mean things I've done to you, I am truly sorry and I realized, that you were so kind towards me although, I was a jerk to you. So, why don't give it a try?"Nala smiled and said "yes." I smiled. Then, we played together near our parents, to make sure I'm not pranking her again. I regret everything I said about her. She was so kind, obedient, happy, fun-loving, fun-to-play and harmless, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Our parents decided to leave us alone to play. We played till' night. We stop playing when it turned dark, "you are really fun to play with, I take back everything I said about you." I said with a smile while she blushed and smiled.

"Nal, let's go to the waterhole. Shall we?" but instead of nodding, she looked nervous and I understand why she was nervous. I quickly said "no no no no, the cubs won't bully you. I got this, trust me" I said with a smirk while she nodded slowly but nervously. I grin and we walked to the waterhole side-by-side. When we reached there, we were surprise to see no cubs. Several seconds later, we realized it was late, so we lap our dry tongue quickly on the water and we ran back to Priderock with the same pace. I've never been this late before. I had a feeling, that I want to protect her at all times.

**Mufasa POV**

Sarabi and I were worried about Simba while Sarafina was worried about Nala, I was worried that this was all a prank to make Nala sad. I thought that way because Simba was the Prankmaster in our pride. If he really does that to Nala, he will get it. We were waiting in the den and we were the only ones awake. Other then Simba and Nala.

"Sabi, Fina. Let's go wait at the ledge, it has a clear view, so we could know where they are now." They nodded in agreement. Fina's face was nervous that this was also a prank. I never pranked anyone when I was younger, only pounced on them. I don't know where he gets it. When we reached the Ledge we saw Simba and Nala laping their tongue on the water quickly. I think they finally knew it was late. They ran to Priderock at the same pace. When they arrived, Sabi, Fina and I went to them and I spoke first "where have you two been?" the cubs gulped, Simba walked one step forward and replied "mom, dad, I've been playing with Nala." When he finished, Sabi got even more mad and said "Don't lie!, you would ne-" I interrupted her before she could finish her sentence by saying "now now, Sabi, calm down." Sarabi then, breathe normally and I grin. Then, Sarafina asked "Nala, where were you?" Nala then took one step forward too and was next to Simba. "I was playing with Simba and we umm lost track of time" she stammered her words. We three gasp and exchanged looks. We smiled at them and Sabi said "so, you guys are friends now?" Simba and Nala smiled and said "Best Friends" in unison.

Sabi, Fina and I smiled at them and motioned them to follow us inside the den because it was already late. Before sleeping, Sarabi and I asked Simba several questions until he got tired of answering, he fell asleep. We nuzzled each other and cuddled with our cub. Sabi and I were lucky to have Simba.

**AUTHOR: this is the end for this story, hope you enjoy it. Oh ya, special thanks if you review, I appreciate your feedback and have a good day broz…..or sisz IDK LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Prince Attitude

**Nala POV**

I was in the middle of a dream, when suddenly I felt someone nudging me on the forehead. I whined and said "Mom, not now pls," while turning my body to the opposite direction. My eyes still remained closed until I heard 'my mom' say "It's Simba, sleepyhead. Come on, I wanna show you something really cool." I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Simba. Wow, it was really Simba. I gave him an apologetic grin and he chuckled. I looked towards the entrance of the den and it was still dark. "Simba, its dark –yawn- can't we wait?"

"No, it will ruin the surprise by then" replied Simba, I ignored what he said and slowly closed my eyes. When suddenly, he said "Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nala Nal-…." I interrupted him by shouting "WHAT!?" in an angry tone. Suddenly, some lioness woke up and yawn, when Simba and I saw them yawn. We gasped and pretended to sleep side-by-side. Some lioness chuckled but was slowly driven to sleep again. Simba and I sighed in relief. "Simba, what is it?" I whispered to him with a serious face. He grin and said "It's a surprise, come on. It has to be before sunrise, so let's go." I sighed and followed him because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. He walked up some steps. I didn't know where he was going. Suddenly, when we reached the top, I gasped

"Whoa, it's so beautiful" I looked up at the stars with a huge smile. Simba then asked me, "the stars, what do you think of them Nala?" I replied "well, beautiful, shiny and awesome"

"The kings of the past are up there, they are watching us from those stars. They will guide us wherever we are and if you ever feel alone, just look up to them." He finished while looking at me with a smile. His words were so wise, he never really was that wise, how did he became this wise? "my father told me that" stated Simba afterthat. Oh, so that's where he gets it from…..of course. I smiled at him and said "Well, I'll never be alone" he tilted his head in confusion, I sighed and said "Simba, you're my only friend I've ever had in my entire life. I don't know how to make it up to you. I want to ask you one more thing but I feel guilty to do so." He gave me a soft smile and gave me a nod which means 'go ahead'. I took a deep breath and whispered, "Promise to never leave me alone?" he looked at me with shock and also without saying anything. That's when I felt like crying. My eyes started to water. I turned my body to leave, but when I started to move he jumped in front of me. "I promise, not only to never leave you but to also protect you under any circumstances." That's when it hit me. I felt like butterfly's fluttering in my stomach, I didn't know why. I was to happy that I pounced on him and nuzzled his chest and neck. I was on top of him. I thought he would push me away but instead, he returned the nuzzle. We nuzzled each other and stayed in that position for quite awhile. When suddenly, the sun started to show itself. I got off him and we sat side-by-side at the ledge of the top of Priderock to see the sunrise. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on my head.

**Simba POV**

I was wrong about Nala, she is so awesome. Everything about her was awesome. Her coat, her fur, her personality, her appearance and her eyes. Don't get me started with the eyes. Their the most beautiful eyes I've seen in my whole entire life. I get lovestruck when I look into her eyes. I felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach when we nuzzled and watched the sunrise together. She was the best cub among every cub I've met. I would totally pick her over every cub in the Pridelands. I think I was developing a crush, or maybe It's a friendly nuzzle. When the sun stood high in the sky, we stopped watching the sun and were about to go down, but before we went down, I nuzzled her once more and she returned the nuzzle. When we reached the entrance of the den, My mom and Nala's mom walked to us.

My mom began to spoke "where have you two been?" we looked at each other and said "the top of priderock, we watched the sunrise….together" my mom smirked while Nala's mom kept doing kissing faces. Urgh, what's up with parents. There was an awkward silence until Fina, Nala's mom winked and said "what were you to doing up there? Before the sunrise." Nala and I blushed as red as a tomato. No, she could not be spying, did she? Fina burst into laughter while my mom smirked and said "That's right, we saw everything from the start." Nala and I was so embarrassed.

"MOM, WHY DID YOU STALK US!?" I growled at her still laughing with Fina. Until she finally said "we didn't stalk, we saw, and eavesdrop" before finishing the sentence, my mom winked. Fina and my mom laughed at our reaction. "Totally telling Mufasa, Sabi" said Fina while my mom nodded. My jaw hung open and I begged my mom not too but she kept on laughing. I was so mad that I stormed out of the den to the waterhole. Nala was following me at the same pace but I didn't mine. I stopped dead and water began to fill my eyes. it slowly flow down my muzzle. Nala saw the tears and she wiped them away.

"it's your parents, isn't it" Nala stated. I shook my head and replied "Nooooo, im not sad because of that, I'm sad that you would get bullied at the waterhole later, by the other cubs. I don't want that to happen. I care for you now, Nal" she softly smiled at me and nuzzled me. We stayed in that position for quite sometime. Until she said "go ahead, I don't need to go" WAS SHE CRAZY, IM NEVER LEAVING HER "Nala, never in my wildest dreams will I leave you anywhere. Come on, lets head over there, together" I winked, she blushed and said "what if all the cubs hate you because of me" with concern and tears started to form in her beautiful eyes. I hated seeing her sad, so I put a paw around her back and rubbed it gently.

"you are more important than all of those cubs combined, don't leave me please" I said with full of love and care. Suddenly, her face lit up and she pounced on me, again. But this time, it was different, instead of nuzzling me, she licked my cheek, I was so shocked I couldn't move. She giggled and licked my cheeks even more until I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her for several seconds. So, I really did have feelings for her.

"Let's head to the waterhole then, shall we Nala?" I asked with full of protection in my heart. She nodded in agreement. We played all the way to the waterhole. All the cubs were at the waterhole. We were playing in the tall grass. Suddenly, I accidentally shoved her and she fell to the ground, revealing herself. I felt bad for doing so. All the cubs laughed and teased her. She just stood still and closed her eyes. I decided to see how they treat Nala before I reveal my secret, that Nala's my best friend.

"Nala, relax. I wanna know how they treat you and I'm sorry." I said while she nodded her head. However, one of them heard someone saying something to Nala. It was Giza. He was Sikia's boyfriend and the meanest lion cub. Giza then shouted "WHO ARE YOU WITH, IDIOT!" Giza said to Nala. I was the leader among all of the cubs. So, I could command them. Suddenly, tears started to flow down her muzzle and she said "n-no one." She struggled to say it out and I felt really pity for her but I could not reveal myself just yet. Giza walked up to her and shouted "LIAR!" he raised his paws to hit her. I was shocked at this and I quickly pounced out and on him just in time to save Nala. Nala smiled at me but I didn't see it. Giza said "Get off me." I gritted my teeth and whispered "YOU DO NOT COME CLOSE TO HER EVER AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD" he gasped but nodded his head. I got off him and went to Nala. Everyone whispered among each other and gasped. However, I didn't really care, as long as I have my Nala. Wow, my Nala, I can't be this selfish, right?

Nala and I walked to the edge of the water and lap our tongue on the surface of the water to moisten our tongue. Everyone was still to shock to say a word and also to walk. But, only Kula, Tama, Tojo and Chumvi smiled. I really wished Malka was here. He was the kindest lion cub ever. But he had to go to another Pride with her mom and dad. Nala and I decided to rest under a shady tree when Kula, Tojo, Tama and Chumvi walked to us and said "Hey Simba, mind if we could join?" they were my closest friends other then Nala. I smirked and said "ask Nala" all four of them then asked Nala "Nala, could we join you guys? Please?" she smiled and nodded in agreement at them. They all rested under the shady tree talking and laughing. When it was quiet, Nala cuddled beside me and we slept under the tree, int that postion. It was chilly, so that's the reason why.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Stay tuned to more by the way. ~K_4_E**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Love & Argument

**Sarabi POV**

I desperately wanted to tell Mufasa about what Simba and Nala did before the sunrise, but I couldn't find him. I've search everywhere and still, I couldn't find him. What if he's in danger, what if he died, what if he- I slowly knocked my head with my paw. I did that because I haven't search the waterhole yet. I quickly ran to the waterhole with a smirk on my face.

When I arrived there, I saw Mufasa under a shady tree looking towards the ground. I thought he was sad, so I quickly rush to him. I stop dead in track, before I could comfort him, I saw the look on his face. He was smiling and making kissing noises. I wandered why he was doing that, so I took a peek of what he was looking at and saw, Simba and Nala cuddling each other in a cozy nap. My face lit up and I said "psst" quietly, so I won't wake up the 'couple' up. Mufasa then looked towards the direction of the sound and saw me. He wanted to say something but I motioned him to come over here. He tilted his head in confusion, but did it anyway.

"Muffy, don't make a noise and make sure, they don't wake up." I said while smiling at him. He smiled back but answered "why?" in confusion. I whispered "I gotta show Fina this," he gave me a smirk but nodded. I gave him a quick nuzzle before I ran off to get Fina. I'm sure she'll love to see this.

**Sarafina POV**

I was taking a nap at my usual naping place. Usually, I'm with Sarabi but she went off to find Mufasa. I really wish Ni was here. He was my mate and my one true love. I don't even know whether he died or ran away. A tear flow down my muzzle but I quickly erase the thought in my mind. I let out a big sigh. I was about to take a nap when suddenly, I heard someone shouting

"FINA! IT'S SARABI, I HAVE A SURPRISE TO SHOW YOU." I whined but opened my eyes. "What's it about, Sabi?" I answered in a dull voice. She gave me a huge smile and replied "Young love," I totally understood what she meant. "Come on, I'll show you. Follow me." She said before running off. I stood on all four paws and followed her. We were going in the direction of the waterhole. I wanted to ask, but I would rather keep it as a surprise. Suddenly, she stopped running and walked into the tall grass. I couldn't find her but I sense her scent. I quickly followed the scent until I reached a shady tree, Mufasa and Sarabi was smiling at the ground. I have no idea why there smiling at the ground, so I walked next to Sarabi and saw Simba and Nala cuddling but sleeping. I muttered a soft 'awwwww' under my breath.

I whispered "Their so cute" to Mufasa and Sarabi. They simply nodded their head in awe. Suddenly, Sarabi smirked and whispered "Fina, I got an idea, you push Nala closer to Simba while I push Simba closer to Nala. Then, we slowly wake them up, got it?" I nodded my head while smirking. They were sleeping sideways, their lips were so near. I quickly moved behind sleeping Nala while Sabi walked over behind sleeping Simba. I was really excited to see Simba and Nala's reaction to that. Sarabi mouthed "1, 2, 3," and we gently pushed them together until their lips met. We smirked at each other. We wanted to wake them up. When suddenly, Simba and Nala whined but slowly open their eyes and blinked couple times. Mufasa, Sarabi and I smiled at their position. We slowly moved into the tall grass, so they won't notice us.

**Nala POV**

I was having a nice dream when suddenly, I slowly woke up to a sudden push but I didn't move my body. My eyes were still close, so I opened them. It was still blurry, so I blinked couple times. When it was clear enough, I saw Simba blinking his eyes too. We smiled when we stared at each other. Suddenly, we realized our lips met. We blushed redder then blood and our hearts were beating like there were gonna pierce through our skin. We jumped on our feet and look anywhere but each other. I was extremely shy, did I sleep like that with Simba? I remembered cuddling but not kissing and where did my 'friends' go. Maybe, they pushed us. Suddenly, Simba and I looked at each other, we smiled and apologized. Few seconds later, we laid under the tree and watched the stars together. We kept playing with the constellation and the patterns of the stars. I didn't really care who pushed us. Suddenly, we heard rustling in the tall grass. I was shivering in fear, but

Simba jumped in front of me to protect me from the animal in the tall grass. I really love Simba, but I didn't want to confess it, eventhough we did some romantic stuff. What if it's just a friendly kind-of-stuff. He whispered "don't worry, I got your back." he is such a sweet cub and I always felt safe around him. He growled at the direction of the rustling and shouted

"SHOW YOURSELF, BEAST." Then, this is where it shocked me. I thought it was my friends, but no. One lion and two lioness came out. The lion was Mufasa and the lionesses were Sarabi and my mom. Simba apologize quickly and turn his face to the opposite direction because his face was pure red. I stared at the ground with full redness covering my cheeks while making circles in the ground. They all laughed at our reaction. Simba was brave enough to ask "how l-long were you p-people here?" he struggled to say it out because he was over-the-limit of shy. They all smirked and Mufasa answered "since you two were cuddling in your nap." Sarabi and my mom winked at us. Simba growled under his breath. The adults laughed non-stop. Then, it was an awkward silence until Sarabi said while laughing "Well, you two love-…" suddenly, she was cut short when Simba shouted

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER UNDERSTAND WHAT THE MEANING OF FRIENDS MEAN?! SO? WHAT IF MY BEST FRIEND IS A GIRL?! THERES NO HARM NOR PROBLEMS IN THAT. GROW UP." I wanted to shout 'yeah' but I rather keep quiet, so I wouldn't be in the middle of the fight. Sarabi and Mufasa stopped laughing. They frowned, while my mother and I slowly backed up. My mom picked me by the scruff of the neck, and she ran all the way back to Priderock, but before my mom left the waterhole, she gave a quick bow.

**Simba POV**

I was so mad at my parents. I don't understand why Nala and I can't be friends, when she was the one that asked me to be her 'FRIEND'. But I liked it

"SIMBA, HOW RUDE OF YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT ATTITUDE YOUNG-…" I cut her off, again by shouting "AND I WONT TOLERATE YOUR ATTITUDE, WHY CANT NALA AND I BE FRIENDS?! FRIENDS?!" my mom then answered, by shouting "THOSE ARE JUST JOKES SIMBA, GET OVER IT!" before I wanted to ran off, I shouted

"JOKES?! JOKES?! THERE NOT JOKES! THERE BULLY-JOKES. I HATE IT, MOM! IT'S EXTREMELY OFFENSIVE!" and with those last words. I ran off to any direction but Priderock. My parents shouted my name but I ignored them. I ran as far as I could from Priderock but I was still in the Pridelands. I was sobbing and tears rolled down my muzzle. Suddenly, I heard my dad calling out for me. However, I didn't hear my mom, so I assumed my mom didn't follow dad to search for me or they split up. I slowly turned my head and saw my dad walking over to my direction but not noticing me. I was hiding behind a small rock. He heard my sobs and saw me. he walked over to me and nuzzled me.

"Simba, why'd you run off? Your mom and I were worried sick that you would cross the the borders." I look up at my dad, "m-moms being m-mean!" I began sobbing on my dad's fur. "Simba, she's just fooling around and she would never be mean to you." My tears started to flow down my muzzle even more and my dad gently rub my back while I lean on his arm. "I also r-ran off because I t-thought you would e-e-exile me!" I was really sad and I regret shouting at my mom. My dad then crouched until we were face-to-face. "Son, even if bad things happen to us, we would never exile you, because u haven't learn enough yet and besides, you're still a cub." My dad gently nuzzled me and I forced myself to smile.

"Thanks dad, you're so awesome." I said with a smile on my face. He returned the smile and replied "Thank you, son." After that, we started walking back to Priderock.

"Son, you still have to apologize to mom, got it?" I nodded and when my eyes became watery, dad picked me by the scruff of the neck and whispered "I Love You, Son." And I replied "I Love You More, Dad," with a huge smile. My eyes became dry and we talked all the way to Priderock.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy the story, and I wanna give a special Thank you to a friend, she's my best friend and she always supports me. she really deserves to be known to the entire world, I g2g sooooo, peace out ~K_4_E.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Past Still Hurts

**Simba POV**

Dad and I arrived at Priderock slower than expected. When we arrived, we saw Nala, mom and Sarafina at the entrance of the den. I walked behind dad when we walk up the rocky steps because I was always scared of mom but I still loved her. When we reached the top, I stood beside dad while walking to the entrance of the den. When mom saw us, she quickly ran to us with a mad face. We stop dead in tracks to see her coming towards us, we sat down and I quickly jumped behind dad. Mom stopped in front of dad, she moved her body slightly to the left to see me. I was holding on dad. When she saw my right eye, she shouted

"SIMBA! HOW RUDE OF-…" but mom was cut off. Not by me, but my dad. He grinned and said "my love, don't be mad, he learned his lesson." My mom stared at dad in disbelief and she shouted "HE WAS RUDE TO ME, NOW I GOT TO TEACH HIM A LESSON AND RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PARENTS, THAT'S TWICE THE RUDE!" my dad frowned and said "Love, he's still a cub, let it be. Shouting at him is also rude and bad because once you shout at him, shouting will stay in him until his last breath. You won't want our son to have a horrid life, do you?" my mom shook her head while looking towards the ground. To be honest, she looks like a cub getting scolded by her father. I didn't want to giggle or laugh because I really love my mom and dad. "Exactly, and you once told me, that you didn't have a happy life at your old pride because your father always shouts at you for no reason and he never cared for you, but your mom was always supporting you and helping you. You dislike your dad's attitude, but why do you have it? Don't keep your dad's attitude, keep your mom's. I'm not trying to scold you or get mad at you, I'm just telling what you shouldn't do." Mom then looked at me with tears forming in her eyes. I really felt bad for shouting at mom, so I said "mom, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I just didn't like the teasing, you know." Mom smiled at me and I returned the smile until mom replied "oh, come here son," said my mom.

My face lit up and I ran towards mom and nuzzled her leg, paws, arm, stomach and face. My dad then came to us and nuzzled the both of us. I had the best family in the world.

**Nala POV**

My mom and I smiled when the royal family hugged each other. Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, my mom and I were the only ones awake. I looked towards Mufasa and saw how much fun it would been to have a father. Yeah, where did my dad go? I never get a chance to meet him. The royal family was still talking and hugging each other. Then, I turned my head towards mom

"Mom." I whispered. She looked at me and said "Yes, darling?" she answered with a big smile. I was happy that mom was happy. "What happen to daddy?" I answered in a questioning sound. Suddenly, her smile changed into a sad looking face. Sarabi and Mufasa stopped nuzzling and frowned at my question. I lowered my body because I was scared at their reactions. However, Simba then asked "yeah, what happen to Nala's father." With a curious look in his face. Big amount of tears started to roll down mom's muzzle. When I went to nuzzle her, she broke down in tears and I managed to jump away, so I won't get hurt. I felt sorry for mom because of asking a question that could break someone's heart. "Mom, I-I'm sorry for r-reminding you." I stuttered. I was afraid that my mom would pounce on me but she just cried and cried. I was really sad because my mom was sad. I went to my usual spot to sleep, alone. Suddenly, Mufasa and Sarabi allowed me to sleep with Simba on the 'Royal Rock' Because, my mom needed alone time. I blushed but I accept the offer. I gave my mom one last nuzzle before going to the rock. My mom can't stop crying. I rested on the rock with my head on both paws.

"It's all my fault" I muttered softly under my breath. I didn't realize Simba was beside me. He looked into my eyes. Oh, his amber eyes. So beautiful. He whispered "it's not your fault Nala, it was just a misunderstanding, that's all." See, that's one reason why I loved him. "Thank you, Simba. I just have this feeling that it's all my fault that my mom cried." I whispered while tears started to form in my eyes. Simba looked at his parents. They were asleep, or not. He then looked back at me and said "Nala, it isn't your fault, she just needs some alone time, you know." With a smile on his face. I smiled back, but then two tears came out from my eyes. Simba let out a small 'Awh' and wiped them away with his paws. Damn, I expected something else then his paws. Then, I was about to close my eyes, when suddenly Simba put his arm over me. Much better. I move nearer to him and we slowly fell asleep. We were really close. Suddenly, I had a nightmare.

**Sarafina POV**

I couldn't stop crying. Flashbacks of Ni appeared in my mind. I tried my best to erase them but I couldn't. it was just to painful to bear. I remembered the day, I met Ni. I was still a cub back then.

_*FlashBack*_

_Sarafina was wondering around the outlands. She was looking for Taka. Usually, he would be in the outlands with three hyenas. Then, she saw several hyenas in front of her, but she couldn't see Taka anywhere. The hyenas wanted to eat her alive. She was so afraid, so she ran as far as she could until she reached a dead end. It was a cliff and she couldn't reach it. The hyenas were getting closer to her. Then, she saw a ledge at the cliff, so she jumped on the ledge and jumped up to reach the top, so she could go back to the Pridelands. However, she couldn't jump that far, so she was left hanging with her claws on the cliff. she shouted for help but all she could hear was hyenas laughing. She was about to fall. Her claws then slowly got lose. She was going to fall, when suddenly. A cub took her paw and with all his might, he pulled her up. Sarafina fainted when she reached the top. The lion cub knew she was from the Pridelands, so he carried her on his back. He brought her to a pond in the Pridelands, but it wasn't the waterhole. The unknown lion cub splash few amounts of water to Sarafina's face. she slowly opened her eyes and jumped to her feet, but fell down. The unknown lion cub chuckled while Sarafina blushed. She looked around to realize she was in the Pridelands. "What happen and who are you and how did I get here?" she asked. Sarafina had a chance to examine the mysterious lion cub. He had golden eyes with blue thin rims around it. His fur was light-golden. He looked older than Sarafina by few weeks. "You were hanging onto the cliff and I pulled you up, because you were in big trouble. I knew you were from the Pridelands, so I brought you here." Sarafina blushed and was so happy, that she ran up to the mysterious cub and nuzzled him. Sarafina quickly pulled away after realizing what she was doing. She stuttered "i-im so s-sorry for do-…" she was interrupted by the lion cub. He said "It's fine, it felt nice actually. It has been quite awhile since someone nuzzled me." sarafina's face lit up and nuzzled him more while he purred. After that, The lion cub ask "What's your name?" Sarafina answered "Sarafina, but you could call me Fina." The lion cub smiled and answered "My names Ni, but you could call me….Ni." Sarafina laughed at his expression. Sarafina then asked "why were you in the outlands? Where is your pride?" curiously. Ni looked towards the ground and said "My pride, was attacked by hyenas. I managed to escape but I don't know about my parents." A tear drop from Ni's eyes. Sarafina felt sympathy for him, so she went over to him and gave him a friendly lick on the cheek. Ni smiled and continued "So, now I'm actually a rogue." Sarafina really felt sympathy for him and she said "I'll ask King Ahadi if you could join our pride." Sarafina said with a smile. Ni's face lit up and he replied "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" _

_*End Of Flachback*_

Why did this happen to me. What did I do wrong? I loved him, why? Why? Why? Was all I could ask myself. Then, I prayed silently hoping that Ni was still alive. When he was a cub, he loves adventuring, playing and being responsible. He is such an awesome cub. After that, I fell asleep because I was to tired and it was very late.

**Simba POV**

I suddenly wake up, because Nala was talking softly in her sleep and she was sweating. She was rolling and I knew she had a nightmare. So, I decided to wake her up. I went to her and gently nudge her with my nose. She was whining because I was nudging her. I nudged her one last time, but instead of waking up, she raised her paw and clawed me. I fell to the ground with blood on my muzzle, suddenly, she woke up and saw blood on my muzzle.

"OH MY KINGS, SIMBA I AM SO S-SORRY. I-I DIDN'T M-MEAN TOO. I WAS HAVING A N-NIGH-…" I interrupted her by saying "hey, hey it doesn't hurt Nala and I understand. You were having a nightmare. That's okay." I realized that she was still shivering in fear, so I walked to her side and nuzzled her. I accidentally spelt some blood on her. "Oh, Nala I'm sorry." I apologize. She stopped shivering and said "No, I should be sorry." Then, I said "Nala, let's go outside for awhile, shall we?" she nodded frequently and we walked out the entrance of the den. We walked to the top of Priderock and laid there, but before I laid down, Nala cleaned the scratches on my muzzle by licking my muzzle. We two blushed. We cuddled each other while watching the stars. After a few good minutes of star-gazing, we decided to go back down and sleep because it was still very dark and it was nowhere near the sunrise. We walked down until we reached the entrance of the den.

We slowly tip toed to the rock, and laid down on the rock. We cuddled each other to sleep, but before we slept, Nala gave me a quick lick while I smiled.

_**A/N: Well, hope you enjoy this story. It's a flashback of when Ni first met Sarafina. Please review actually, to keep me going and well, Have a nice day, peace out ~K_4_E**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Confusion & Pain

**Okay, I rewrote the story. I didn't really change anything, only the grammar mistakes, mistakes and careless mistakes. I was sleepy when I first started making this chapter. I apologize for that by the way. Have a nice day! **

_**A/N: Okay, umm…. I just wanna give a special thank you to KAOSmaster – for supporting me and motivating me NOT to be lazy XD. And also a special thank you to kungfuawsomeness – for the positive comments and the reviews that means a lot to me. but, I can't forget. Thank you also to everyone who have read my story. Here it is, Chapter 5**_

**Simba POV**

I woke up earlier than every adult in the den. All the cubs were gone except, Nala, Kula, Chumvi, Tama, Tojo and Ema. Ema decided to become our friends. She hated the bullies and her parents came to the Pridelands yesterday afternoon and my dad allowed them to stay. I was happy for Nala that she finally have more friends. We were known as 'The Special 7'. If Malka was here, it would be 8 but he's not, so it's 7. My friends in the den were still asleep. I managed to break free from cuddling with Nala. I was thirsty so I decided to go to the waterhole to satisfy my thirst and maybe reserve a spot under a shady tree. I stretched my body and heard several cracks which made me satisfied. Then, I walked over to the waterhole. When I reached there, all the cubs looked at me but I ignored them. I went to the edge of the waterhole and lap my tongue on the surface of the water. When I was satisfied, I turned around to leave. Suddenly, two lioness cub ran to me and said "Simba go out with me" said the first cub. "No, Simba, go out with me." said the second cub. I raised an eyebrow and said "uhhh, no thanks." Then, all the lioness cub except for Sikia said "BUT WHY NOT?" in unison. Sikia and Giza just glared at me. I rolled my eyes and replied "I g-got someone else in mind." With a smile. The cubs gasp. Some of them cried while others gave me a 'I'm gonna kill that someone' kind-of-look. Then, a cub named 'Sukari' said "WHO?!" I grin and said "personal information, it's classified." I smirked after saying that. The lioness cubs shouted "WHO?!" I just gave them a shrug. Sikia then said "It's Nala." I gasp. They all looked at me in disgust and said "THAT IDIOT? WHY WOULD YOU LIKE HER?! SHE'S A MORON AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVER A LIFE. OH, SHE'S REALLY GONNA GET IT." Suddenly, I became mad and said "SHE'S WAY BETTER THEN YOU GUYS, SHE'S KIND, AWESOME, HELPFUL, SELFLESS AND MORE. I WOULD TOTALLY PICK HER OVER ALL OF YOU COMBINED." Then, I gasp and realized what I said. The cubs growled at me. I just fake a smile and ran off in the direction of Priderock. I was running like I have never ran before. All the cubs at the waterhole chased after me. Suddenly, I saw a lion, it was uncle Scar. I shouted his name several times until he turned his head towards me. I jumped behind uncle Scar and the cubs stop in front of him. "Uncle, help me. There gonna kill me." Uncle Scar then smirk, I didn't understand why. Suddenly, he picked me up by the scruff of the neck and place me beside him. I sighed in relief. But then, Uncle Scar said "Go ahead" to the cubs. I was extremely terrified and shock. I started to run again, but I was to late. Uncle Scar ran away and left me alone with the cubs. Why did he do that? The cubs began to claw me, punch me, bite me, and beat me up. Suddenly, I fainted because someone punched me in the head hard. 20 minutes later, they stop beating me up and ran back to the waterhole. They left me there, under the sun. I couldn't open my eyes. There were bruises on my face, deep-cuts, scars, scratches, and it really hurts because it was under the hot sun. It was hot-searing pain. I couldn't move my lips nor my head. Is this where it ends?

**Zazu POV**

I was flying around the Pridelands to gather news for the morning report. So far, I got 2 news which are 'The monkeys and the chimpanzees kept fighting over the food' and the other one was '3 hyenas hunted a gazelle and brought it to the outlands." It was just about time to tell King Mufasa the news. On the way to Priderock, I spotted something golden in the grass. I flew down to the grass and I slowly walk over to the spot. When I got there, I gasp in shock because the Prince was beaten up. His eyes were closed. I bend my head down to hear his heartbeat, it was beating but it's quite slow. Without wasting time, I flew faster than I've ever had. When I reached Priderock, the adults just woke up. I flew into the cave without greeting them, I felt bad but this news was important. I was about to tell King Mufasa about Prince Simba but he asked me "Zazu, wheres Simba?" I panted and answered "PRINCE SIMBA GOT BEATEN UP, SIRE!" King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi exchanged looks and shouted "LEAD THE WAY ZAZU!" I flew out of the den followed by The King and Queen. Suddenly, 'The Special 7' group followed The King And Queen because Prince Simba was their best friend.

**Mufasa POV**

I was extremely worried about Simba, when Zazu said 'Prince Simba Got Beaten Up' I wanted to know if it was bad or just normal. I was beginning to run faster than Zazu, so I shouted "Faster, Zazu" and he replied "Uh Yes, Sire" and he flew faster. Sarabi and I ran at the same pace until Zazu stop and landed in front of us. He said "Through there, Sire." I slowly walked through the grass and saw Simba lying on the ground. I walked up to Simba with Sarabi following. Then, Sarabi went by my side while crying on my shoulder. It was worst then bad. It was horrible. I bend down to hear his heartbeat. It was very slow. Then, 'The Special 7' came into view and ran towards Simba. They gasp at how terrible his injuries were.

**Nala POV**

Simba was injured terribly, I broke down beside him and cried on his chest, I whispered while sobbing "S-simba please please, don't go. Please!" I cuddled up beside him and I could hear him breathing softly, so I licked the wounds to reduce the pain. Mufasa and Sarabi was crying. Suddenly, Mufasa said "We must take him to Rafiki, Now." And after that, he picked Simba up by the scruff of his neck and placed Simba gently on his back. Zazu flew ahead to Rafiki's tree to tell him about the incident. If I know who injured him, they will pay. When we arrived there, Rafiki already had his medicine in his tree. Mufasa gave Simba to Rafiki for Simba to get treated. We waited under the big tree. We wanted to go up there but Rafiki didn't allow us too. 2 hours later, Rafiki came down with Simba in his grasp. Simba's wounds were treated but he's eyes still remained closed. Rafiki gently put Simba on the back of Mufasa.

"Mufasa, your boy is alive, however he has scars and bruises everywhere. He could survive if his strong but if his weak -sigh- his time will be up." Stated Rafiki clearly. Tears started to flow down my muzzle. The members in 'The Special 7' group were all crying. Even Tama, the brutal one, also cried. Mufasa and Sarabi nodded with tears welding in their eyes. Mufasa and Sarabi walked back to Priderock in silence while 'The Special 7' talk with each other, but not me. I stayed quiet the whole trip. When we reached Priderock, Mufasa placed Simba gently on the 'Royal Rock'. I went next to Simba and licked his cheeks. Then I laid beside him, to protect him from anyone at all. His father and mother just sat and stare at us but I didn't mind. I nuzzled him and whispered "You'll be just fine Simba, trust me and I….I Love You." I licked his face once more before taking a nap.

**Simba POV**

I could hear people talking but I couldn't see because my eyes hurt to much. Suddenly, I heard Nala whispering 'I Love You' I slowly opened my eyes and ignored the pain. I saw my mom and dad walking out of the den. I wanted to shout but I couldn't because it hurts bad. I then said "mom….dad.." but they didn't hear me. My whole body hurts. I turned my head to the left slowly and whispered "Nala, Nala. Wake up." Then, Nala woke up slowly and saw my eyes open. She screamed "YAY! YOUR ALIVE!" She nuzzled me and licked my check. I smiled and whispered "I Love You Too." That's where Nala was shocked. She didn't move, so I continuously licked her face until she was back to Reality. She shook her head and answered "what did you say?" I smiled and said "I Love You Too." She leapt with joy while screaming "YAY!". She jumped around the whole den. Then, she ran outside the entrance of the den.

**Nala POV**

I ran up to My mom, Mufasa and Sarabi. They were crying and crying until I ran up to them."HE'S AWAKE! WOOOOOHOOOOO!" I said while jumping around with joy. But, they didn't clearly heard what I said because I said it quickly. My mom smiled but was still sad, she picked me up to give me a bath. I jumped away from her paws and said "Simba's awake now!" Mufasa, Sarabi and my mom exchanged looks and rush towards Priderock. I followed them from behind. When they reach Priderock, I ran into the den first and nuzzled Simba while he returned the nuzzle. Then, Mufasa and Sarabi rush to Simba and they nuzzled each other. Mufasa then asked "Who did this to you?" Simba answered "Did what?" Sarabi then walked up to him and said "The scars and bruises on your bodies, who did those?" However, Simba answered "I don't remember. What happen actually? All I could remember today was, going to the waterhole in the morning." Then Mufasa answered "With who?" and Simba answered "No one." After that, he said "argh, my head hurts." Mufasa, Sarabi and I sigh because he couldn't remember who did it.

**A/N: Sorry, if its boring. Its quite late here and im tired. Soooo I hope you enjoy chapter 5. Peace out ~K_4_E**


	6. Chapter 6 - Love of Life

**Simba POV**

Actually, I remembered clearly. My head hurts because a lion cub hit me on the head but it wasn't strong enough to erase my memory. It was only strong enough to make a bruise on it. I didn't want to tell my parents or my friends that I remembered because they wouldn't believe me.

Seriously, would they believe me that the cubs did this to me, No. so, I decided to stay quiet until the time is right. I was still in the den, resting while Nala was taking a nap beside me and my parents at their usual napping place. I was hugging her while she was taking a nap. The injuries still hurts but I gotta stay strong. The medicine stopped the bleeding and it was really affective. Before I got that medicine, I couldn't move my lips nor my eyelids because it was to painful.

Moreover, I was under the sun. It was hot-searing pain. Forget about that. I really love Nala and she loves me too, but I couldn't ask her to go out with me because I am really shy too. Usually, im cocky and brave but love brought another emotion into me, Which was shyness.

Few hours later, it was sunset and the Pridemembers were entering the den. They smirked at me because I was hugging Nala, but I didn't care. However, I just smiled and blushed a little, I hope the fur masked the little redness on my cheeks. Lastly, my parents and Nala's mom came in. I smiled at them while they return the smile. They approached me and asked me about my injuries.

"It still hurts, but not as painful as this morning." I replied with a smile on my face. They returned the smile. Nala's mom then said "Well, PrinceSimba, thank you for accompanyning her when she needs it most." She was just about to pick Nala up but I shouted "No!" Nala's mom looked at me with confusion in her eyes while Mufasa and Sarabi smirked at me. I blushed very red and gulped.

Then, I continued "c-could she s-stay with me o-one more n-night? Please" I stuttered and finished the sentence with a big cute smile. My mom then said "You really can't let her go, can you." I gulped again and answered "I promise her to never leave her alone."

Nala's mom then interrupted our conversation and said "Awww, PrinceSimba's falling for my sweet little Nala. Oh, my favourite, Cubby Love." Sarabi then smiled and answered "yeah, me too." I rolled my eyes and said "PLEASE, I CARE FOR HER BECAUSE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND. PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!" I begged them to allow me to sleep with Nala. My mom and Nala's mom exchanged looks when suddenly, dad interrupted our conversation by saying "Of course he could, right Fina." My dad looked at Fina with a grin and my mom nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, you two can't even be apart for a minute, can you? Go Ahead." I blushed deeper than ever. Then, I gave them a huge smile. I ran to the three of them and nuzzled them. They smiled until mom said "Come on, you don't want to leave your mate, do you." I blushed and look at mom then saying "mom" she smirked and Nala's mom said "Simba, we're just messing with you." I growled under my breath and said "I hate it mom, you want me to run away again?" I said with an angry face. Mom smiled .

"If you do run away, I'll ground you from seeing Nala." Nala's mom smiled at me. My face changed to a sad yet horror face. Tears were about to come out but I hold them from coming out my eye. "NOOOOO, PLS NOOOO. I WOULD RATHER SUICIDE THEN NOT HANGING OUT WITH NALA FOR AT LEAST, ONE DAY! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" Then, tears started coming out. My mom and Nala's mom burst into laughters while Dad just sat there smiling.

Then, my dad winked. Mom and Nala's mom stop laughing but giggled. Until, mom spoke up "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, SON." And Sarafina continued "you really love her, I can respect that." I blushed so red that the sun couldn't cover it. I think. Dad then came up to mom and said "Sarabi, don't go overboard." While mom nodded. He continued "You know Simba's sensitive." I glared at my dad and said "Im not sensitive." He looked at me and said "Simba, it's good to be sensitive but like I said, don't go overboard."

I slowly calm and said "I'm not that sensitive, right?" My mom then replied "Actually, you are very sensitive Simba. You should relax once in awhile." I gave out a small sigh. I didn't want to be over-sensitive, so I said "I'll prove to you that I'm not sensitive, pls tell me how mom." She smirked and answered "Learn to take jokes." I gave out a small sigh under my breath and answered "Fine, but don't go over-board please." She smiled and answered "Oh yes, your highness." Sarcastically. I smirked because it was the queen who said that. THE QUEEN! Which is my mom.

Then, I yawned and mom said "Oh, go sleep with your girlfriend." I glared at her but walked to Nala anyway. I wiggled myself beside her and put my left-arm over her shoulders. I was just about to give her a goodnight-kiss but by the time I touched her fur, it was wet and I realized, she was sweating.

Then, I heard soft noises like "HELP ME" but in a soft tone. I was worried, so I nuzzled her. She whined and I was worried even more about her. She always gets nightmares. Then, I licked her muzzle and she seemed to stop. Suddenly, she started screaming and rolling everywhere. She almost drop from the rock but I quickly turned her the other side. Most of the lioness woke up but the cubs were still asleep except for 'The Special 7'. Chumvi then spoke up "MAD CUB ON THE LOOSE" while the others giggled.

I ignored him and rush off to Nala's aid. I tried to nuzzle her but she swung her paw towards me and she made scratches on my bruise. I screamed in pain but I straight-away got back to my feet and ran to her. I ignored the pain because, seeing Nala in a bad dream was Ten-Times worst. She swung her paw again but she missed. Then, I saw an opportunity to kiss her and so I did it. I kissed her for quite a long time until she was back to normal. I sighed out a sigh of relief. I turned around to see all eyes on me. Most of them had a smirk on their faces except for Kula and Chumvi. Two of them made faces like 'Awwww'. I smirked at them because both of them looked like a couple. And I know they had feelings for each other. Then, I saw Nala's eyes slowly opening.

**Nala POV**

*DREAM*

I was at the waterhole and It was a dark-foggy night. I was about to lap my tongue on the surface of water when I felt someone pulling me by the tail. I held onto the ground while screaming "HELP ME" I didn't know who was pulling me but it hurts. Suddenly, he pulled me into a centre of 20 hyenas. Then, I saw my mom and a lion getting clawed, bitten and scratched. The lion and mom were holding paws.. I screamed "ANYBODY! HELP ME PLEASE!" no one responded. Suddenly, everything stopped. Then, my parents looked at me and said "we always hated you, Nala." I screamed with fear at what they said. My parents sounded like hyenas laughing maniacally. After that, they ran up to me and pierced through my skin with their claws. I tried to escape but I couldn't. I tried clawing them, I clawed my dad's muzzle but it was just a small scratch to him. I swung again but miss. Suddenly, it went all black and started to slowly open my eyes.

*END OF DREAM*

I shivered in total fear. Tears started to flow down my muzzle. I quickly ran to Simba and cried on his shoulders and hugging him tightly. Then he said "Shhh, hey, hey. It's just a dream, don't worry. Like I promise you, I'll never leave your side. I'm here." We nuzzled each other for quite a while. Then,

"What happen in your dream?" he asked. I looked towards his eyes and I saw a claw mark on his bruised-muzzle. I gasped and said "SIMBA, IM SO SORRY. IM SUCH A HORRIBLE-…" he then cut me off by saying "Hey, what's worst is seeing you cry." I smiled at him and gave him a quick lick on his cheek. Then I told him, 'The Special 7 members', Sarabi, Mufasa and my mom the dream.

After I finish, Simba allowed my mom to run up to me and nuzzled me. Then, I said "mom, does dad have Golden eyes with thin blue rims around it and light-golden fur." A tear rolled down her muzzle and I quickly licked it away.

She took a deep breath and said "It's time I tell you the story of your dad." I gulped and sat down. When she was about to start, I said "Wait mom." I looked towards Simba who was staring at me. he quickly looked anywhere but me when I turned my head towards him. I said "Come here Simba, mom's telling me about my dad." He smiled at me and walked over to me while my mom forced herself to smile. "Okay, Nala. Your father was the most kindness lion, I've met. He was so sweet, kind, handsome, calm and his a very wise gentlelion. I met him when I went to the outlands to find for Taka. Scar's name was Taka before he had that scar."

I saw Simba shivered at the name Scar. Then, my mom continued. "I was wondering around the outlands. I was looking for Taka. Usually, he would be in the outlands with three hyenas. Then, I saw several hyenas in front of me, but I couldn't see Taka anywhere. The hyenas wanted to eat me alive. I was so afraid, so I ran as far as I could until I reached a dead end. It was a cliff and I couldn't reach it.

The hyenas were getting closer to me. Then, I saw a ledge at the cliff, so I jumped onto the ledge and jumped up to reach the top, so I could go back to the Pridelands. However, I couldn't jump that far, so I was left hanging with my claws on the cliff. I shouted for help but all I could hear was hyenas laughing. I was about to fall.

My claws then slowly got lose. I was going to fall, when suddenly. A cub took my paw and with all his might, he pulled me up. I fainted when I reached the top. The lion cub knew that I was from the Pridelands, so he carried me on his back. He brought me to a pond in the Pridelands, but it wasn't the waterhole. The unknown lion cub splash few amounts of water onto my face. I slowly opened her eyes and jumped to her feet, but fell down.

The unknown lion cub chuckled while I blushed. I looked around and realized I was in the Pridelands. "What happen and who are you and how did I get here?" I asked. I had a chance to examine the mysterious lion cub. He had golden eyes with blue thin rims around it. His fur was light-golden. He looked older than me by few weeks. "You were hanging onto the cliff and I pulled you up, because you were in big trouble. I knew you were from the Pridelands, so I brought you here." I blushed and was so happy, that I ran up to the mysterious cub and nuzzled him.

I quickly pulled away after realizing what I was doing. I stuttered "i-im so s-sorry for do-…" I was interrupted by the lion cub. He said "It's fine, it felt nice actually. It has been quite awhile since someone nuzzled me." my face lit up and I nuzzled him more while he purred. After that, The lion cub ask "What's your name?" I answered "Sarafina, but you could call me Fina." The lion cub smiled and answered "My names Ni, but you could call me….Ni." I laughed at his expression.

Then, I asked "why were you in the outlands? Where is your pride?" curiously. Ni looked towards the ground and said "My pride, was attacked by hyenas. I managed to escape but I don't know about my parents." A tear drop from Ni's eyes. I felt sympathy for him, so I went over to him and gave him a friendly lick on the cheek. Ni smiled and continued "So, now I'm actually a rogue." I really felt sympathy for him and I said "I'll ask King Ahadi if you could join our pride." I said with a smile. Ni's face lit up and he replied "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!".

One time, Taka knew I was Ni's girlfriend, so when I was alone. He pounced on me and made a really deep-cut on my foreleg. I screamed in pain and hopping that King Ahadi would come to aid. But then, I saw Ni coming towards me to help me. I was happy yet terrified that King Ahadi would exile him. Ni charged after him and pushed him of me. But Taka didn't give up. He lowered his body and pounce on me again. Suddenly, Ni stood in front of me, so Taka went tumbling into Ni.

Taka was so mad. He was just about the claw Ni's eyes but suddenly, a brownish-gold lion with a black mane came out of the bushes and head-butted Taka off Ni. Then I realized, It was King Ahadi and slowly, Queen Uru came out of the bushes. Taka growled at them and shouted "Disturbance, I had a chance." King Ahadi wanted to reply but Queen Uru then replied "Taka, honey. Sarafina chose Ni, you got to live with that and sometimes, you don't get what you want, so you just got to move on, honey." Taka then gasped with wide eyes at Queen Uru.

He growled under his breath. When Queen Uru said "Taka?", Taka pounced on her and gave her yet a deep and long cut. It was longer than mine. I was so shocked at Taka's behaviour. He never acted like that before. usually, he was shy, cute and innocent but now, he was jealous, rude and evil.

King Ahadi then pounced on Taka and gave him a scar on his left-eye. "YOU ARE NO LONGER NAMED TAKA, YOUR NAME NOW IS, SCAR. I HEREBY EXILE YOU FROM THE PRIDELANDS FOR ATTEMPTING TO HURT SARAFINA AND YOUR OWN MOTHER. IM SO ASHAMED TO HAVE A SON LIKE YOU." I gasped at those words. Imagine if my own father said that to me." Simba and I were to focus on the story.

Then, she continued "One day, I was walking back to Priderock from Rafiki's tree. I went there because I wanted to know why I was always ill. And Rafiki told me, I was pregnant. I desperately wanted to tell Ni but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Then, I heard Taka and some hyenas. I hid behind a huge log and what made me cry so much was that, one of the hyenas by the name of Shenzi said "well, Ni's taken care of." I just couldn't believe Ni was dead.

Then, I went to the waterhole and lap my tongue on the surface of water quickly. After that, I passed the borders to find Ni. A month later, I reached Priderock with a sad and disappointed look on my face. By that time, my stomach was quite big. And I couldn't stop crying, day and night.

Then, I moved on. Believing his dead." Simba and I were so sad. Tears started to flow down my muzzle. Then, I asked "Mom, I forgotten dad's name, what was it?" she was about to speak it out by was interrupted by Sarabi saying "Fina, come here for awhile." My mom then walked over to Sarabi. Simba and I laid down on the 'Royal Rock' and we cuddled each other. Then, we accidentally fell asleep.

**Sarabi POV**

I walked to the corner of the den, where no one could hear our conversation. "Fina, I really saw Ni and Mheetu in the jungle. I was tracking a familiar scent and I found Ni. He looked exactly like Ni and Mheetu looked like a year old."

Fina then looked towards the ground and said "what if there not who you thought they would be." I sighed and said "I don't think, it was them, because I know it was them." Fina said "You sure" while I nodded. She sighed and answered "Maybe some other time, Sarabi." I sighed but nodded at her decision.

After that, Sarafina was going to sleep at her usual spot in the den alone. I really felt pity for her, so I called out "Fina, come sleep with us on the 'Royal rock', theres still enough room." She gave me a huge smile and nodded in agreement, she ran to me and nuzzled me before running to sleep on the 'Royal Rock'.

Mufasa gave me a smile and gave me a look like 'you did the right thing'. Then, I walked over to him and cuddled beside him. Mufasa, Simba, Nala, Fina and I slept on the 'Royal Rock'.

Mufasa and I cuddled each other while Simba and Nala cuddled each other. Sarafina was left alone, so I got up and walked towards Simba. I woke Simba up. "Simba, let Nala's mom cuddle Nala too." Simba looked towards Sarafina who was still looking towards the ceiling of the den. He nodded his head and went over to Sarafina. He asked "Aunt Fina, would you like to sleep with Nala too?" she then replied "How about you?" he gave her a grin and replied "I could sleep on the other side of Nala, so?" Sarafina then nodded her head and went to Nala. She soon fell asleep on the left side of Nala.

I slowly walked over to Mufasa, so I won't wake anyone up. I cuddled beside Mufasa and he whispered "You are such a great Queen." While I lick his cheeks and replied "and you are such an awesome King." Slowly, we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - Nobody's Lion

**Simba POV**

I woke up to a sudden nudge on the forehead. It was dad. "What is it dad" I whined. He picked me up by the scruff of the neck and brought me to the top of Priderock. Then, he said "Now you know Nala's father, do you want to know about Scar before he's name was Scar?" my face lit up and I nodded my head. I wanted to know why Scar hated me and why he was so weird. Then, dad said

"Scar's name was Taka before he got that Scar. When we were young, Taka and I used to play a lot. We were best-friends and I was so happy to have a brother like Taka. He was so cute, innocent and shy, but if you really get to know him, you won't regret playing with him. One day, we saw a lioness cub in the tall grass. She was unconscious, so I carried her to Rafiki's, and the baboon could heal her. Few hours later, she woke up and she wanted to hide and run away because she thought, we would hurt her. She attempted to run but Rafiki hold her and told her "It's alright young cub, you got injured real bad. Luckily, Rafiki knows how to heal you." She looked towards me, I quickly asked "What's your name?" she was in the tree, so was I, but Taka ran to Priderock to tell dad. She looked towards me and said "My name's Sarabi, what's yours?" I smiled. "My name's Mufasa, Prince Mufasa but just call me Muffy." She smiled and said "call me Sabi." I smiled and said "Hey, want to play tag?" She nodded and was about to move when suddenly, she drop on me and we fell from Rafiki's tree. She was about to land on the ground but I turned her, the other side, so she's on top of me. When we hit the ground, I took a lot of damage while Sabi didn't take any damage at all. I coughed out blood and she said "Why'd you do that?" with concern in her voice. I replied "I didn't want you to get more injured." She walked over to m-…" I interrupted dad by saying "dad, that wasn't about Scar, that was about you and mom." Dad then gave me an apologetic grin. "Okay, so this is Scar's story. Before Sc-…" I interrupted my dad by saying "Dad, can you tell me next time. It's time for me to play. Can I go PLEASE!" I gave my dad the cutest smile with my teeth showing. Dad smiled and said "Alright, run along. Don't want to miss your play-date with your girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and said "Dad, we're just friends." However, my dad raised an eyebrow and said "You two have been so romantic and you haven't make a move?" I blushed and ran to the waterhole, leaving my dad alone giggling.

When I arrived there, I saw 'The Special 7' members, but they weren't alone. I hid in the tall grass and moved my body slightly to the left and saw Tama having an argument with 8 cubs. However, Chumvi, Tojo, Ema, Kula and Nala backed her up. Tama is really brutal.

"HOW DARE YOU GO TO THE WATERHOLE!" shouted the cubs.

"KING MUFASA OWN PRIDELANDS! NOT YOU. AFTER THAT, SIMBA IS GOING TO OWN THIS LANDS! I WONDER WHAT HE WILL SAY AT YOUR ATTITUDE!" shouted Tama, while my other friends shouted 'YEAH!'.

"Oh, you guys never knew him that well, do you?" said Sikia, as she walked in front of all the other cubs that scared my back. What is she talking about? I remain hiding, because I wanted to know what the cubs would say about me.

"He used you guys, especially Nala." Said Sikia. WHAT A LIAR, SHE HURT ME AND LIED ABOUT ME! Oh, she's really gonna get it.

"NO! LIAR, SIMBA WOULD NEVER DO THAT. HE'S MY BEST FRIEND." Shouted Nala. I hope Nala doesn't fall for her trick.

"Okay then, where is Simba. He's not here. Oh, that's right, his with Giza and Mwanga. He's been a spy all along. DUH!." Said Sikia. That's when it hit me. I was extremely mad. I couldn't keep it in me anymore, so I searched for a rock, as quiet as possible

**Tama POV**

I couldn't believe it. I just can't. Simba is not a hypocrite.

"Noooo, He's with King Mufasa. I saw him walked out of the den with King Mufasa early this morning!" Nala hoping it's not true. I nodded in agreement to what she said, so did Chumvi, Kula and Ema but not my brother, Tojo. he's still feeding his birds, Idiot.

"Really, idiots would he take this long?" said Sikia. Tears started to weld up in our eyes except for Tojo and me.

"Exactly he hat-…Oww!, WHO DID THAT!?" she was interrupted by someone throwing a medium-size rock. There was a small cut on her head. Suddenly,

"SIKIA! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I knew that voice, It was Simba! Our group had no more tears and looked towards the voice. Then, Simba stepped out of the tall grass and said "Liar, that's all you ever do. I know a good name for you, hypocrite." Sikia glared at him with anger and shock in her eyes. All of us glared at Sikia.

"Move, you don't own the waterhole. If you don't move, someone's getting in big trouble." Said Simba while we back him up.

"Fine, go ahead KING!" Sikia said sarcastically as she and her mean friends move aside. Pfft, I'm stronger then Sikia and her friends. I'm the most brutal cub around. We walked to the Waterhole, not for long, Tojo followed us.

Then, we went to the edge of the water and drank some water. Suddenly, Simba looked at us with a cheeky yet goofy grin. We looked at him with confusion, then he went behind all of us. We looked at him while he gave us a smirk. We ignored him and continued drinking. I was the first to finish, so I turn my head to see Simba. Suddenly, when I was about to turn my head, he pushed me, Kula, Tojo, Chumvi, Ema. We gave him a deadly glare while he and Nala laughed so hard.

"Hey, why didn't you push Nala." Smirked Ema, Nala's face changed to a horror face.

"Oh yeah," Simba gave her a devious smile and turned and face towards her. Nala took a step back and said "Simba, no, no, no, no, no, n- Ahhh!" She was interrupted by Simba shoving her into the waterhole.

**Nala POV**

Simba shoved me into the deep-side of the waterhole, and I couldn't swim, so I flapped my hands around trying to get to shore. I was drowning and I couldn't breathe anymore because I was in the water. Then suddenly, Someone pulled me to shore.

It was all black. Am I dead? NOOO. I'M NOT DEAD. Suddenly, I felt someone blowing air into me. Then, I coughed out water and slowly opened my eyes to see all my friends. I shot a deadly glare to Simba while he gave me a fake yet apologetic smile.

"Umm, Sorry?" he said with a fake smile. I went over to him and hit him hard on the shoulder

"That's for drowning me, I nearly died." I frowned

"Jeez, I said I'm sorry." Complained Simba, Then I licked his muzzle.

"But, thank you for saving my life." I winked while he smirked.

Then, my friends said 'Awwww' in unison. Simba and I blushed at their reaction towards us.

"Hey, are you guys a couple yet?" asked Kula, my cousin.

Simba and I blushed harder at the word 'couple'. Simba and I exchanged looks and replied "I don't know" in unison. Kula and Ema gasped while Tama rolled her eyes. Kula and Ema are the couplemakers. There was an awkward silence after that.

When suddenly, Chumvi broke the silence by saying "Alright we get it, Simba is Mr. Kissy Kissy. Let's play tag now, shall we?" Simba glared at him while we giggled.

After that, we played tag till we were to tired, we felt like our lungs were gonna pierce through our chest from beating very hard and fast. But we had fun anyway. It was still bright, so we decided to take a nap at our usual spot. Under the shadiest Acacia tree at the waterhole. Tojo beside Ema, Kula beside Chumvi, Me beside Simba and last but not least, Tama all alone, but on her left was Kula.

**Simba POV**

All of us were taking a nap, but not me. I was fully awake. I didn't want to separate from my group, so I climbed up the tree and rested on the tree branch. It was the strongest branch on the tree. Suddenly, I saw Zazu flying towards me. I quickly said "Hey Zazu."

"Prince Simba, what are you doing on the tree branch? You could get hurt and your friends too." said Zazu with a concern face. I sighed but got down from the tree anyway. Before he left, I asked

"Zazu, where's my dad?" while he answered "He's off getting rid of the hyenas, those hyenas are disgusting. There a bunch of Slobbering Mangy-stupid Poachers."

I giggled and asked "Zazu, where does the hyenas live?" and he answered "Well, they live in the outlands."

I continued to ask "But where, the outlands are big." He sighed and said "okay, after this I have to go. Most of them live at the Elephant Graveyar-…oh my."

My face lit up and I said "Elephant Graveyard! Wow, it sounds so cool yet creepy." He then muttered "Oh Kings, I'm truly sorry for that. Please forgive me." I laughed and ran to my friends. I wanted to wake them up but stopped myself from doing so, because if I do wake them up, they would get cranky and all. So I have to be patient till the next day. I wasn't sleepy, so I decided to find for this 'Elephant Graveyard'. I walked to each border of the way to the outlands. Until, I found a border that I couldn't see anything there. There was a slope-hill, so I jumped several times to get a view of what is over there. Suddenly, when I was in mid-air, I saw big bones and death everywhere. I got excited but decided to wait till tomorrow. That was the 'Elephant Graveyard'.

I looked towards the sky and noticed that it was dark. Then, I walked back to Priderock. On the way there, I heard a lioness cub screaming "HELP ME! ANYBODY!". I ran towards the sound when suddenly, I saw three hyenas chasing the cub. I was in the bushes, I wanted to come out and save her but suddenly, my dad came out of nowhere and chase the hyenas towards the outlands, leaving the cub running towards the tall grass. I followed her until she was hiding behind a rock in the tall grass. I smiled and walked to her.

"Hey, it's safe now, you can come out." I reassured her. She slowly came out and I was stunned by her eye shape. They were almond shaped, she had beautiful emerald eyes with purple rims around it. Her body was fine and her fur was light-golden. Her tail-tuft was light brown.

She blushed when I examined her. When I'm done, I walked one step closer to her and accidentally stepped on a twig. She jumped and hid behind the rock

"W-what was t-that" she stuttered while a tear suddenly flow down her muzzle. I felt sympathy for her, so I said

"Hey, it's okay. I just accidentally stepped on a twig, that's all, what's your name?" she slowly came out again and answered "A-Aibu" I smiled and replied "Well, my names Simba, what brings you to the Pridelands and Aibu, don't be shy. Treat me like your well-known friend." I smiled, she gave me a nervous smile but answered "I erm I am from a small pride in the jungle. I was hungry, so I decided to go hunt at the Pridelands. I thought hunting was easy, so I took off to the Pridelands. Suddenly, I realized that I took the wrong path and I was in the outlands. Three hyenas saw me and chased after me while I ran pass the borders. I screamed out for help and well, here I am." I smiled and said "Well, hunting is not easy and are you leaving now?"

She shrugged and thought for a moment, then after thinking, she nodded. I gasped and said "Noooo, don't go." I realized what I said and covered my mouth with my paws. I blushed deeply, and she blushed madly.

"I m-mean umm because you know, I-it's dangerous at night and well, it's safe here. You could leave tomorrow." I stuttered. She slowly nodded and said "S-Simba, tomorrow when I leave, could you follow me? Pleassseeeee, I'm scared." I was shocked but I didn't want to see her sad, so I nodded my head in agreement. Her face lit up and she ran to me and nuzzled me. I purred when she did it. I couldn't tell anyone I'm leaving.

**Aibu POV**

I was so happy. He was so handsome and I enjoy nuzzling him. Suddenly, I realize what I was doing and I stopped. I blushed and said "I-I'm sorry." However, he smiled and said "I actually enjoyed it." I smiled hugely and nuzzled him more. Few minutes later, I stopped and he said

"It's getting really late, lets head back to Priderock, shall we?" I gave him a confused looked and he said "You'll see it later."

"Simba, will the King accept me?" I said with concern in my voice. However, he smirked and said "I'm the Prince, I'm sure he'll let you in." My jaw dropped and he quickly closed them and said

"Relax, I'm just like any normal cub." I smiled. Before we left, I examined him. He had brownish-gold fur and it's so beautiful at night, he has amber eyes and a brown tail tuft.

"What are you doing?" He smirked while I blushed and answered "I- I was just umm seeing umm you know, I-I w-was-…" I was interrupted by him saying "examining me." My eyes widen and I blushed in embarrassment.

"No no no no no no no no no no, I-I wasn't e-examining you." I gave him a fake smile. He giggled and said "That's okay, well let's head back then." I sigh in relief and answered "okay." And the two of us walked back home while chatting.

_**A/N: Well, hope you enjoy this story and sorry I haven't published in quite awhile. My wifi had problems, Oh yeah Please Review, If you do Review or favourite this story, I thank you for your cooperation and kindness, and I hope you enjoy the chapter, Peace out ~K_4_E**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Picky

**Simba POV**

We walked to Priderock at a very late time. I'm sure dad won't get mad because he was chasing the hyenas just now, so he'll be later then I am. Before we reached Priderock, we talked for a couple of times.

"Sooo, Aibu how many people are in your 'small' pride?" I smiled and she answered "well, five Altogether, six." Her voice was so soft yet calm. She had such a beautiful voice, but I love Nala, wait we're not a couple, are we? Argh, I just met Aibu and I'm falling for her. No, I'm with Nala. Sure I am. Then, She noticed me mouthing stuff.

"Are you okay?" She said but I didn't answer because I was thinking and mentally talking to myself. She continued "Simba?, Simba!, SIMBA!" I shook my head and asked "huh, yes?" she gave me a soft smile and answered "Are you okay?" I slowly nodded while looking at her eyes. They were beautiful. Those eyes were more beautiful than Nala's. WHOA! NALA'S ARE WAY BETTER. What's going on with me, I continued to look at her eyes as she blushed at what I'm doing.

"Ummm, Sorry," I continued to look at her eyes as we walked all the way to Priderock. I was hypnotised by her eyes but it faded away when I knocked onto something soft and I rubbed my head a couple times. It was my mom and we were at the bottom of Priderock. Nala and her mother were also there. Aibu hid behind me because she was shy and scared. I smiled at her.

"SIMBA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT'S LATE AND IT'S DANGEROUS BEING ALONE DURING THE NIGHT!" my mom shouted full of concern yet anger. I gulped and answered "Mom, what if a cub without any accompaniment came to the Pridelands. Will you accept her?" My mom then answered "Simba, You're just being off to-.." she was interrupted when Aibu's left-eye was visible.

"Simba, who is this cub. Now I understand why you asked that question." My mother stated and slowly calmed down.

"Aibu, come on. Don't be shy, she's my mom, the Queen of the Pridelands." Aibu slowly walked from behind me and sat beside me. We were not that near, She bowed and said "P-please to m-meet you, your M-majesty." My mother smiled.

**Aibu POV**

I was extremely nervous. I stuttered at every sentence. But I wasn't that nervous anymore because Simba was there for me. he is sooo dreamy and handsome and cute. I was still nervous by the way. I was beside Simba, we were quite far so I moved nearer to him, when I saw another cub glaring at me. I was scared, so I moved behind Simba again.

"S-Simba, that c-cub is g-glaring at me." I whispered, half-sad and half-ashamed. Simba smiled softly and answered "It's fine, she's my best friend." Queen Sarabi gave us a smile with a confused look on her.

"What are you doing? OH yeah, what's your name?" She asked, I slowly came out and answered "A-Aibu." Queen Sarabi then continued "Well, why were you hiding behind Simba, Aibu?" I gulped and answered "Ummm, I just felt nervous. That's all." Queen Sarabi still gave me a confused look and said "My son is your shield of protection?" with a smirk. I blushed and nodded slowly, Simba smiled. However, the lioness cub that glared at me growled loud enough that all 4 of us could hear. Simba, Sarabi, a lioness that looks like her so I assume that's her mother and I, looked at her while she just gave us a fake smile.

Queen Sarabi then asked "What's wrong with Nala, Fina?" Oh, so that's her mom's name. Or nickname. Nala then blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, I was just tired so I growled." Nala stated. Her mom then replied "Nala Sweety, go back to the den. You need rest." I just continued to hide behind Simba with one eye poking out. We were under a huge ledge. However, she answered "Maybe later mom, I still have some energy to stay awake." Her mom just nodded at her reply. What did I do wrong? I'm just his friend.

"Aibu, how did you end up in the Pridelands?" Queen Sarabi asked. I didn't want to tell her the full story because adults always tease and more. So, I whispered to Simba "Psst Simba, should I tell her the full story." I tried to be as quite as possible.

"Be honest, maybe tell her the whole thing." Simba whispered back with a smile. Suddenly, Queen Sarabi interrupted our conversation and said "What whole thing? Wow Simba, you already have one, and you want another one. Make up your mind if you want to be Future King." She gave us a devious smile. I didn't understand what she just said. However, Simba blushed madly and deeply. He looked so cute and innocent. I smiled and looked towards Queen Sarabi with a confused look while tilting my head. She continued to give me a devious smile when suddenly she turned to Nala.

I finally understood what she meant. I nodded my head while mouthing 'ohhh'. Then, I realized what she meant by 'another one', so I blushed madly and deeply while saying "no no no no no no no, your highness Simba is just my friend. We don't have any sort of relationship." I gulped as I finished my sentence, while Simba smiled at me. When Queen Sarabi was about to reply, she was interrupted by Nala who said "well, we better head home. It's getting very late." Queen Sarabi was about to protest but stopped herself and nodded.

"Aibu, come on." Queen Sarabi smiled. I beamed and rush towards Nala. I gave her a huge smile and said "Hi There! I'm Aibu!" I really love making friends but if I just met them, I would be quite shy.

**Nala POV**

I was quite jealous but I wanted to make friends too. I've always wanted to make friends. I should not have jealousy in me. She's being nice and she's just a friend to Simba, no worries. ARGH, I should stop being jealous.

"Hi! There! I'm Aibu!"she blushed a bit. I wanted to shout 'WHAT DO YOU WANT! DISTURBANCE!' but I stopped myself from doing so. I smiled and answered "Hi there, I'm Nala." She gave me a huge smile and said "I Know! Simba told me!" I smiled at her happiness. I guess she didn't really have a friend just like me, maybe. We walked up to the den while talking. Everyone in the den was asleep and it was very late. My eyelids were half-closed. I went to the den and slept at my usual spot. I cuddled with my mom comfortably. I realized Aibu was staring at me for a few seconds when she walked up to an empty space. Then, I slowly fell asleep in my mother's embrace.

**Simba POV**

I walked up to the Royal Rock and rested my head on my paws when suddenly; something caught my eye-sight, a lioness cub was alone in the corner of the den. She looks sad, Aibu. I was confused, first she was happy but now she was sad. I got to my feet and walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" she looked at me with water in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow the tears to come out. She rested her head on her paw and slowly, covered her head with her paws. "No, not really." She started to sob. I felt sympathy for her, so I lay beside her and asked "what's wrong?" She sniffled and replied "It's just, t-that when I saw Nala's m-mom c-cuddling her, it reminds me of my mother. But our Pride was attack by hyenas, so I ran away. I don't know about the others. My dad and my mom loved me so much. I was their only daughter. And I was three months at that time. Now, I'm six and a half months. I really missed them" she stuttered a little bit before breaking down into sobs.

I felt pity for her and sad. "I'm so sorry about that, maybe there alive." She forced a smile. I smiled and said "Aibu, since you don't have any relative. Would you want to sleep on the Royal Rock?" Her face lit up, she stopped sobbing and replied "I COULD!" she gave me a huge smile. I smiled and replied "yeah, sure why not?" we walked to the 'Royal Rock'. I guess she's happy now.

"Simba? What are you doing?" My mom asked while I smiled "Mom, can Aibu sleep on the 'Royal Rock'? She doesn't have any relative." My mom smiled and replied "okay okay, but no kissing okay." I blushed and said 'mom'. I looked over to Aibu who was blushing and hiding behind me. I smiled and motioned her to follow me, she did as told and we slept at the 'Royal 'Rock'. I had a dream about Nala arguing with Aibu over me. I hated seeing this but I couldn't wake up, so I just let it flow.

_**A/N: Hey Guys, how's life and sorry for slow updating. I'm always busy and well, I got nothing much to say actually, thank you to everyone who read my story and actually likes it. **____** have a nice day. Peace Out ~K_4_E**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Tough Decision's

_**A/N: Peace, well tbh, I'm running out of ideas. I do have ideas but I'd rather keep them until it's the right time. Sorry if I'm not publishing in quite awhile. I'm not busy and all but I just gotta have ideas that I could make them detailed. Without further ado, this is chappy 9. Enjoy, Peace out. ~K_4_E**_

**Simba POV**

It was early morning and I was awake. The sun hasn't rose, so I walked to the top of Priderock to rest there while waiting for the sunrise. I slowly untangle myself from Aibu and tip-toed to the entrance of the den, I was lucky that no one was awake. I wanted to be alone so I could think. Aibu or Nala, Aibu or Nala. Nala was my best friend. Aibu is a friend I just met, but she's attractive. I reached the top of Priderock and paced back and forth at the top. I had a mental fight in my mind.

Why'd you want Aibu?! You just met her!

She's attractive, that's all

Nala isn't attractive?

She is, but Aibu's also attractive.

You barely know her.

That's when it hit me. My mind was right; she just arrived at Priderock for a day and I'm taking to much liking into her. I gave a big sigh and muttered "Nala and I have so much good memories." I decided that I should just treat everyone equally. I smiled at the idea and watch the sunrise. However, Nala didn't watch the sunrise. It was odd, so I went down and head for the den. I saw Nala covering her face with her paws. I had a confused look on my face, so I went to her and asked "Hey Nal!, what's wrong?"

She slowly lowered her paws. She was crying with a hurt expression on her face. She answered "I-I thought you l-loved Me." she cried harder after saying that. I smiled and said "Hey, I still do. Of course I love you, more than just a friend." Nala stopped crying. She thought it was a lie, so she replied "funny one Simba, tell me the truth PLEASE!" she pleaded.

"Nala, I love you to the moon and back." I kissed her and nuzzled her to prove that I do still love her, which was true. She stood still without any reply nor any movement. I smiled and said

"Nala? Nala! NALA!" she was still unfocused, so I lied "Aibu's my mate." She finally made a movement but wasn't the movement I expected. She pounced on me and nuzzled my chin and chest. Then, she said "You're a great liar Simba" with a smirk. My jaw hung for a short period of time before saying "YOU KNEW! Well, it was good enough to make you focus." However, she continued to smirk. "I pretended to be unfocused. I wanted to see your reaction." I was shock and sad. I never get tricked by anyone before, and this is worse, I attempted to trick Nala but it was the other way around.

Nala noticed my sad expression, so she nudged me softly and said "I was your first best friend, so I know how you are. Don't be sad." She licked my cheek and I smiled. After that, we went to the waterhole. Everyone was there, my good-friends and my best-friend. We played tag, pinned ya, hide and seek and hunter. It was very fun, but tiring. Aibu decided to join our group but she couldn't stay for long. After playing, we decided to rest under our usual tree, but with Aibu beside Tama.

Suddenly, I remembered something. Elephant Graveyard. "GUYS! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, I HEARD ABOUT THIS COOL PLACE." I said with a huge smile on my face. Their head's darted towards me. I stood with pride while Tama said "skip the royalty, where is it." I gave her a fake smile. Man, I didn't dare challenge her back.

"It's an Elephant Graveyard." I said with a smile. They looked shocked, especially Aibu. "well? Isn't it interesting?" I said with confidence. There was an awkward silence until Aibu said "Simba, that place is dangerous. I've been there and it's really creepy, and it's specifically in the outlands." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I'm the strongest cub around. I ain't afraid of anything." I smirked while standing in pride. Chumvi and Tojo laughed, while Tama said "come on, you can't even beat Nala in pinned ya."

I rolled my eyes and said "whatever, so you guys coming?" Kula and Ema replied "Oh, we umm have to uhmm help our parents." After saying that, they rushed off to their parents. However, Tama shook her head and took a nap. I wanted to say 'scaredy-cat' but I stopped myself from doing so. However, Nala stated "I'll go wherever you go. Remember, we promised not to leave each other's side." I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Tojo ran off to play with his friends, so called 'antelope, birds, zebra and gazelle'. He never ate meat, his a herbivore. It's really weird for a lion, but I can't judge him. Chumvi also followed Tojo to make friends with the 'herbivores'. I sighed and looked at Aibu. Aibu rolled her eyes and said "fine, I'll go." I beamed while Nala just stood by my side.

**Nala POV**

Aibu was following and I felt jealous, but I just had to get rid of that feeling. 'Remember Nala, negative thoughts are no good.' I thought to myself. I just hope I don't get into trouble. Most of the time, I got into trouble because of him, but It's worth getting into trouble with my best friend.

"Simba, what if we get caught by the hyenas or rogues or vult-…" Aibu was interrupted by Simba saying "come on, we got each other's back's, nothing to worry about." He winked at me while I blushed. However, Aibu's face lit up but slowly turned into a devious face.

"So, how's the romantic couple?" she smirked while I blushed. Simba also blushed but quickly turned his head towards the direction we are heading too. I gulped and answered "let's just go." she answered a soft 'ohhhhh' but I pretended that I didn't hear what she said. We arrived at a steep slope. I was at the edge of the slope, so looked down. It was high but it was curved, so it's not that dangerous. Aibu gasped and said "SIMBA, I'M SUPPOSE TO GO BACK TO MY PRIDE!" with a mad face. Simba chuckled and said "you look so funny with that mad face." she frowned and glared at Simba which made Simba gulped.

"Later, and besides, you could return to your home anytime. Just relax, even if you have to stay longer." Simba stated while Aibu sighed. "I guess so." She replied. Well, I just hope she doesn't steal my Simba..whoa WHOA WHOA!, wow, my Simba.

'Don't be jealous' was what I kept saying in my mind. Aibu slowly got down with her paws. I was about to do the same when suddenly, Simba pounced on me and we rolled down the slope. We reached the bottom with me on top of him. I smirked and decided to say what I always say.

"Pinned ya" I smirked while he rolled his eyes. "The slope disturbed me, I could have won." He protested. I winked at him and he blushed.

"Hey, you guys staying like that forever. Come on," Aibu said while walking ahead of us. We exchanged looks and followed her. Suddenly, she stopped and we stopped too. We didn't know why she stopped when suddenly; we saw big bones, big skulls and millions of bones.

"We're here." Simba said with a huge grin. I stood closely beside him while Aibu stood beside me. We saw a big skull on the right. "Whoa, look at that." Simba said while I said "I wonder if its brains are still in there." He gave me a cheeky grin and said "There's only one way to find out, come on let's check it out." We walked towards the big skull but Aibu just stood still without moving.

We looked at the direction she was looking at and saw 6 pair of eyes watching us from the big skull. I got terrified so I jumped behind Simba. Suddenly, we heard cackling and three hyenas came out from the Skull. There were two males and one female.

"Well, well look what we have here." The female hyena said. However, Simba stood protectively covering us from the hyenas. He's so sweet and kind. "I don't know, Shenzi. But I do know who they are, a trio trespassers." The male said. The other male looked dumb. They circled us, we were very terrified and scared. Simba stood protectively covering Aibu and me. The hyenas noticed and the female said "the cute cub thinks his strong, oh how cute. We can make you into a roasted CUB." The hyenas laughed at her joke. It's not even funny. Idiots. "Ya, we can have them 'LION' around when getting roasted." Said the serious male, which is acting stupid. They burst into laughter and rolled on the ground. we saw our opportunity, so we ran anywhere but from those hyenas.

_**A/N: Hey guys, so I decided to put this story less romantic. Sorry for that XD. Okay, to be honest. I'm truly sorry to the Aibu fans that wants Aibu and Simba together. I know Aibu has plenty of personality like 'shy, happy, fun-loving, playful' but my favourite personality is that she doesn't understand jealousy. She never got jealous. I will make Simba and Aibu together but that would be in the other chapters. I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys and well, this is the end of chapter 9. Sorry for publishing late and well, Peace Out ~K_4_E**_


	10. AuThor Note - 10

_**AuThor's Note:**_

_Hey! There my fellow readers. You see, I've not publish in quite a while and well, I kinda lost interest in fanfic. I have no idea if I would want to continue my story. I also got interested in something else. Maybe I will continue, but I would publish later than before. I kinda wanna take a break, cuz when I do fanfic. I don't really have much time with my friends, family and relatives. _

_I would also just stay in my room doing fanfic. It feels like more work and less fun. I promise that I will finish this story but it may take a while. Sorry if I disappoint you guys. Peace Out, Love Ya All, PM me for anything, Thank You. ~K_4_E_

_P.S: __**Thank You For Reading My Story. Thank You For Liking My Story. If You Don't Like My Story, I'm Sorry. This Is My First Fanfic And I'm Not That Good. Have A Wonderful Day. All The Best Guyz! **_


	11. Chapter 11 - Sacrifice For Love

**A Surprise Update :D**

_**A/N: HEY GUYZ! I' decided to continue my fanfic till' the end because I hate keeping you guys waiting, soooo Here's chapter 10 eventually XD Enjoy!**_

**Simba POV**

Nala, Aibu and I were running with all our might to get away from the hyenas. I don't know the direction, so I just ran towards any place but the hyenas. We finally stopped to catch our breath. "SIMBA! I TOLD YOU IT WAS DANGEROUS!" Aibu glared at me while I answered "Shhhh, the hyenas can track us down." She slowly kept quiet.

Nala was about to say something, when suddenly we heard voices like 'I heard them' or 'I know there still here' we gasped silently and continued to ran.

We stumbled upon two lanes. One of the lanes was heading right, which is the Pridelands and the other lane was going deeper into the Elephant Graveyard. If the three of us go to the right lane, the hyenas would follow us, but if we go to the left lane, that's just suicide. We had to think quickly. I finally came up with an idea, but Nala won't like it.

"Gals, I got an idea, but you two won't like it." I stated while the two tilted their heads.

"-sigh- you guys gotta take the right lane. I'm gonna use the left lane." I smiled hoping they would understand, but the look on their face tells me 'No'.

"SIMBA! YOU CRAZY!? YOU COULD DIE?!" shouted Nala. Suddenly, we heard the hyenas voice closer and closer and closer.

"Nala, Aibu. You gotta take the right lane. If you don't, then they will follow us and it will trouble my dad. I heard that today, he is really busy." I said. Tears started to weld in her eyes.

"But, you promised not to leave me." said Nala sadly. Finally, the tears came out and it came out hard.

"I promise you, I won't. My dad always says, wherever you are, I'm always there, In your mind and in your heart. I won't leave you, not today." I hugged Nala and licked her cheek. I motioned Aibu to follow her. She nuzzled me quickly before running towards the right lane. Nala licked me once more and ran after her to catch up with her. I hope they would find my dad, just in time.

I gulped and stood at the left lane. I turned around and heard them saying 'That Prince, show off' or 'Well, his gonna be dead anyway'. I wish I could rip them apart, like my dad.

Suddenly, 3 heads pop up from a medium-sized skull. Their heads darted towards me, so I ran into the left lane in search for a safe place.

**Nala POV**

Aibu and I ran as fast as we can in search for King Mufasa. First, we went to the den, Nothing. Second, we went to the Waterhole, still no sign of him. Then, we went to the top of Priderock, still no sign of him. Finally, we saw him under an Acacia tree from the view on top of Priderock.

He was talking to Queen Sarabi, my mom, Jicho, Zingela and Hanja. HE IS BUSY ALRIGHT. Without wasting time, Aibu and I ran down Priderock. I almost fell at the edge but managed to stay balanced. Finally, we reached the tree.

"K..King Mufasa…..S..Simba's i..in….the… ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD!" I panted, but shouted at the word 'ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD'. The lion and lionesses expression turned into a horror one. Suddenly, King Mufasa darted off towards the 'Elephant Graveyard' with Zazu in toll trying to catch up.

"NALA! WHY DID YOU GO TO THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD!" shouted my mom. I shrank a litte, and I wanted to blame everything on Simba but, neh better not.

"I..I don't know." I lied while lowering my head in shame.

"NALA! THAT PLACE IS DA-" Queen Sarabi interrupted my mom by saying "Fina, remember what our 'Best Friend' said, don't shout because it will stay in you and we fear our child will do the same." My mom sighed and said "I'm sorry Nala, for shouting at you." With a sad expression.

I pitied her and it wasn't her fault, so I quickly replied "Mommy, I should be sorry." I went over to my mom and nuzzled her, leaving Aibu. I looked at her while she smiled.

"I'm not going to stay for long by the way." Said Aibu sadly. Queen Sarabi then stated "It's getting late Aibu, it's very dangerous at night. You can leave tomorrow." With a smile

She looked at me, I misunderstand her, she was very kind, nice and she seems to have plenty of personalities. I smiled at her and motioned her to stay. She beamed and said "Well, it wouldn't hurt to just stay for one day."

"That's the spirit." Smiled Queen Sarabi. After that, we lionesses talked about life. However, I just kept quiet and prayed silently that Simba would be alright.

**Mufasa POV**

I pushed as hard as my legs could go. I can't let my first cub get killed by those nasty hyenas. I'd kill every hyena I meet if they king-damn touch my son.

"ZAZU! FLY AHEAD TO THE ELPHANT GRAVEYARD! YOU GOTTA TELL ME THEIR LOCATION!" I shouted at Zazu. I never meant to shout at that poor bird. He's a very loyal bird, but sometimes annoying.

"Yes, Sire!" replied Zazu before flying off towards the Elephant Graveyard. I passed the borders of the Elephant Graveyard. Finally, I reached the Elephant Graveyard.

**Simba POV**

I ran deeper into the Elephant Graveyard just to get away from those hyenas. My lungs feel like there gonna explode. 'Where is daddy?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, I saw a shadow of a bird beneath me. I looked up towards the sky and realized it was Zazu.

"ZAZU! HELP ME!" I shouted with fear in my voice.

"Hold on, Your fathers on the way!" Zazu replied, but less power in his voice.

"HURRY!" I shouted causing the hyenas to gain their speed on Zazu and me. Zazu and I went our separate ways. The hyenas followed Zazu instead of me. I didn't know where I was going so I just ran and ran and ran, hoping to see my dad. I'll be happy to see him, but also sad.

**Zazu POV**

I was flying as fast as I can to get away from the hyenas. Well, at least the Prince is safe. I kept on fluttering my wings to increase my speed. Suddenly, I stopped by a sudden grab on my tail. It was the female hyena.

'Oh Kings, Safe me from this treacherous moment.' I mouthed to myself. They brought me to a secluded place. Suddenly, I heard exploding noises. I got extremely terrified that they were going to eat me. They finally put me down but still holding onto me.

"Major domo bird, hippi di hop to the birdie boiler" said the casual male hyena. He hold both my wings and spread it out. He pushed me hard into the Birdie Boiler. It hurts.

"Oh No, not the Birdie Boil-AAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as it exploded like a volcano.

**Simba POV**

I sniffed Zazu's scent, so that I could find him. Suddenly, I heard several voices at a secluded area. I decided to check it out. Being the brave cub, I went to rescue. Well, sort of. Suddenly, when I reached there, I saw Zazu flying with flame on his feathered tail. Looks like a meteor in a Volcano, that's sooo cool.

I realized that the hyenas were cackling non-stop, I was really mad.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size." I said towards the hyenas with my eyebrows scrunched madly. Seriously, Zazu was so small and they are so big.

"Likeee You?" The female said with a smug. I am….SOOOO STUPID

"Oops" After saying that, I ran while the hyenas chase me. I ran and shouted for help. I climbed a big elephant skull just in time before the female hyena clawed that part of the skull.

I slide down the Elephant's spine until I reached the bottom of the spine. I went flying and landed on a pile of bones. I ran as fast as I can as the hyenas tried to reach me. Suddenly, the female succeeded as she grabbed my legs. I whined and turned around. As soon as I turned around, I clawed her on the cheek which caused her to let go.

I ran to another secluded area. I ran up an elephant's tusk and jump as many times as I can, but I failed and fell. It was a dead end. I was terrified.

"Here here, Kitty Kitty" the casual male hyena said.

I couldn't do anything, so I did the first thing that came into my mind. I roared which sounds like a rat squeaking. They laughed but I haven't given up.

"Another one, would you?" said the female hyena.

I took a deep breath and roared as hard as I can, again. Suddenly, my roar was loud and it sounded really deep. It echoed around the walls of the secluded place. The hyenas said 'huh?' in unison. Suddenly, a big flash of gold attacked the hyenas. It was dusty, but I finally knew who it was. It Was Dad!

_**A/N: Two days of break. Good enough :D Hope you enjoy the story. I rewrite the movie btw XD. Sorry if you hate it, Thank You if you love it. Peace out ~K_4_E**_


End file.
